I need this to start!
by Beast907
Summary: Making a story about a life with robots all around and how people will run by each other without a second thought when they should of, an action/ comedy style scrip I think Imma follow.


Omaga

This place full of random humans, robots, machines, cyborgs, and data uplinks no one could see what horror went on in the shadows and behind the makers. We live without worry, hunger, fear, or strife. There are no classes or the so called "wealthy and poor," just a line and everyone is on it. But that's just naïve or bluntly put "fucking stupid," because everyone is in line with what the "7 leaders," whatever they say to the world and what they have given society and structured the world to be "ONE." No fighting of nations, gangs, or leaders to are all about hostile take overs that could spread to a war. But like everything, there can't be good or great without the bad and/or the worse. So to kick it off by telling you my name "Neko," and my cousin "Turbo," we are the ones that come out at night and fight the ones no one hears about or sees until recently…

AAAhhh crap over slept… Turbo! Like a data stream he's already in my room before my eyes adapt to the light. "What's up I tried to wake you but seems like you went all out again on the battle and needed to recharge." Thanks for the reminder "Jiminy Cricket!" Just like that he just watched the movie "Pinocchino." "I fucking hate you Turbo!"

"I know but you can't catch me!"

"Shut up... I'm rolling out and seeing what's up next! GOD!"

"I want to have a real battle that puts me close to death!"

It's sunny... geez this sucks but at least it's warm and I still wear a sweat shirt.

We leave our house 4 bedrooms? Why have it and I don't plan on having kids and I don't know what gal will keep up with chuck and his brain that he had threaded with gold and crystals to have constructed into a fiber optical wire that they installed into the back of his head replacing 97.2 of the right side…

"Yeah they told us the percent of how much was replaced."

But continuing on they replaced his Cerebellum entirely, Occipital lobe and practically the whole right of the brain was destroyed and he was also in a coma. His brain was destroyed from Nano techs by a guy we had to capture or kill which ended by me killing him because of his Nanites that was deadly if they got onto us or anyone but didn't find out until chuck was punch on the right side of his face and the Nanites went in and started eating his brain. Also replacing his eyes to be on the same level as his Occipital lobe, stupid eagle eye, inferred, night vision, and x-ray vision dumb as hell! I still shake when I think about that day but now he can watch movies and shows to gather information and imagination because he lost the side that he loved and now is a lot more structured then me. It also makes him able to dash everywhere with the processors and wiring he is what he wanted to be a ninja in a way!

But back to walking down the street...

We walk to our favorite place to eat on nice days like this and when we forget to buy groceries! "Cables and Screens!" Doesn't sound nice but the sandwiches here…"DOPE!" "Mac" and his wife "Lexus" own it and run it with two helpers. The twins' cyborg chicks that show off the glow on their arms and legs, just like myself just mine are a level of champs paid for by the government thank you very much. I call them angels because when they hand you your food, it could have oil all over it, but you will still say it is delicious and smile. I'm not the type to do that, labeled as an "asshole!" Because I want my pulled pork sandwich and they know not to get in the way of my sandwich. They laugh when Turbo walks in and then Boom! He's at the counter sitting waiting for me to walk over and sit down.

"Took you long enough!"

Shut up! Hello I want my "Pulled pork,"

"Thank you Lexus!" she darts off and I wonder when my cousin said anything.

Another part of the country…

Crashing, slamming, and cussing!

"They fucking killed my brother Kris!" "How the fuck did that guy… that fucking monster killed him and still ran after us causing so much destruction?"

"I Don't Know! All I know is we escaped with the skin on our teeth. How did that kind of guy or thing live in this world and is that dangerous!"

"His smile and eyes that were a reflection of a beast, a total blood thirsty beast that has no end for killing destruction, I used everything he wouldn't go down he just keep break threw and flipping over objects to get to one of us or another…"

"Is that what the government is issuing out in the world? If so we are fucked! And can't do shit about it that other guy was zipping around and knew more about us then we did and then the big guy ripping Kris apart!"

Smash!

"There goes that car I loved so much."

"We can steal another and you're fine."

This little group of people is part of a much larger organization that is called "New World Order," or "NWO."

They live in the shadows or whatever they think makes them cool, hip, righteous, or on top of the fucking food chain. To think there name strikes fear or something… well the people living the normal life worry about them because they don't have the parts to deal with them. This is where "Turbo and me," come in!

"Here you go! Pulled pork and Fried chicken and fries for the both of you," "why are you giving us fries too we aren't gonna pay for what we don't ask for."

"Neko!" Like I said "I'm an asshole," you'll hear that a lot if someone talks about me or even if I do because like I care I raised myself and survived by myself and look at me now I have everything I could ask for not the help of a mother, father, aunts, sisters, and etc… I fight to protect others that I care about "Turbo and others.

"As always great food, beer, and whatever else you sit in front of us."

We pass our hands or a blue line to pay. Cards and ID's were converted into our DNA so we don't have to have wallets just our arm, which people have been robbed from and their arm cut off… yes I have seen it I don't get it where the fuck can you use it at? O well continuing on we pay by swiping our arm over a blue line and can walk off and go about our business.

I decided to buy a car at random because I have the money from not spending a lot for so long. Turbo just fallows and like clockwork I put my hand out and get a piece of paper saying which one I should buy, prices for haggling and other miscellaneous things I might like.

This car he points at: Jet black, body style tough like a (Charger 67') I call the "Black beauty," and this one "PAPA's Gem," I said "Done", it's mine! A sales person came out of nowhere if I didn't have a robotic brain I might have shot him because I was startled.


End file.
